


Will Just a few Kill Ya?

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a great garden, surely she won't miss a few flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Just a few Kill Ya?

“Hey, Stop!” Laura froze, caught with her hand still poized to pick the daisy. “So you’re the one who’s been decimating my garden.” Someone grabbed her upper arm and spun her about and Laura gasped. Her beautiful face twisted into a horrific snarl. The woman’s dark hair swirled around her face. She stood close enough that Laura could imagine that she could feel her heart beating.

“I can explain.” She yanked her hand away from the flower.

“Explain why for months I’ve been coming out here to find my flowers stolen?”

“Yeah…” Laura rubbed the back of her head.

“You have thirty seconds.” The girl backed away half a foot. “Explain.”

“So, I know someone, and uh, she really likes flowers. I pass your house when I go visit her. I always think your flowers look so nice and maybe you wouldn’t mind if I took a couple sometimes…” She trailed off and the woman let go.

“Do they make her happy?” She asked. Laura felt her heart twinge.

“Oh, she has always loved flowers.”

“...and you’re going to visit her now?”

“Yes.” The woman tapped her chin, deep in thought.

“Tell you what, cupcake. I’ll come with you today. If the flowers really do make her happy enough to warrant flower stealing then you can come back. Knock on my door if you ever want to bring some more.” Laura’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sure! Um, she’s only a few blocks down the road.” She jerked her head to the right. Without taking her eyes off of Laura, the woman backed into her house and grabbed a pair of shoes to put on.

“Lead the way creampuff.” Laura huffed, but did as she turned and walked away from the garden.

“I have a name you know.”

“You didn’t tell me, so I’ll call you whatever I want.” The woman shrugged.

“I’m Laura.” She held out her hand. Her companion glanced at it then turned her attention back to the sidewalk.

“You can call me Carmilla.” The now named Carmilla said with casual ease.

“That’s rude!” Laura scoffed.”

“So is cutting down someone’s pride and joy.” Carmilla shot back. Laura gulped as she realized the reason why she was walking down the street with a total stranger.

“Right. Um, so before we get there I should warn you about...things.” Carmilla kept up her brisk pace.

“Like what sprinkles?” She didn’t notice Laura stop, but when she did Carmilla spun around.

“She’s in here.”  Laura gestured to the cemetery with the few flowers she held clutched in her hand. Carmilla’s face was unreadable, but she followed Laura into the gated plot in silence. Laura knew exactly where to go; she visited often enough that she could find her way blindfolded. But she stuck to the designated paths through the gravestones, rather than cut across them like she usually did. Let Carmilla think she wasn't raised in a barn.

“Look, cupcake, I didn’t exactly realize…” Carmilla tried to say.

“We’re here.” Laura interjected before she could continue. “Say hi to my mom.” She leaned down to place the flowers on the grave.

“It’s...recent?” Carmilla nodded to the date on the headstone. Less than a year ago.

“Yeah, car accident. We were pretty close.” She said before she realized what she was saying. “Oh god! You don’t need to hear all that from someone you just met.”

“No, it’s ok. You were lucky you were close.” Laura didn’t respond, so the two of them stood in silence in the graveyard. Laura lost track of time until she suddenly realized that she was standing next to a near stranger. Who was standing next to a total stranger's grave.

“Oh! I realize that you probably have things to do, and you don’t want to spend your day in a graveyard. I don’t usually stay long, so, uh, we can go.” She ended awkwardly. Carmilla nodded and they walked out of the graveyard together.

“Hey.” She called Laura back as they started to go their separate ways. Laura turned and Carmilla grabbed her arm again, holding a pen. She scrawled something on her arm. “Let me know if you’re going to stop by. I’ll cut a few flowers for you. I-if you want me to.” She cleared her throat and turned her face away, but Laura could see that Carmilla’s face was bright red.

“I think I might. This is different than the grumpy garden gnome I met this morning.” Laura teased.

“I just don’t want you chopping up my garden.” Carmilla mumbled as she spun on her heel. She strode a few paces away before spinning around just as quickly. “And I am not grumpy!” She yelled. Laura giggled and waved as she turned to walk in the other direction. She glanced at the phone number written on her hand and smiled. Yeah, she was definitely going to call.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt “Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard”


End file.
